bullied - damian wayne
by holwol15
Summary: damian is used to get shoved around by his siblings. but can a few words take it too far?
1. starving-chapter1

-7:09 pm

Gotham.

"Yeah- I cant believe you did that Jason, like seriously." Dick laughed. Tim took a bite from his lasagne and snickered, "Can't we just have one mission that doesn't end up with you in jail, instead of the actual criminal?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault they can't handle this." he flexed his arm muscles.

Dick covered Tim's eyes. "Keep it PG, Todd. Tim's pure eyes shouldn't have to see this!"

Tim slapped his brother's hand away.

"Shut up." he smirked. Dick glanced over at his youngest brother, and he could feel his smile fade. Damian was picking at his food again, he hadn't taken one bite this whole time. Dick reached over and prodded his arm gently. "Hey Dami... you okay?" he asked. Damian simply ignored his question and moved his arm out of Dick's reach.

"Dami-" he started again but was interrupted by the shouts next to him. "I don't care! No! Boiling is definitely a worse way to die!" said Tim.

"Pffffft yeah right! Being eaten alive by monkeys is like a luxury compared to that! Only freaks would wanna be burnt alive!" Jason yelled into Dicks ear.

He winced and moved away a little.

"Any need to scream?" Dami muttered.

Jason glared. "We're just having a conversation, unlike you. You haven't said a word all evening."

"Shut up."

Tim glared, "Yeah you're so anti-social."

"I said shut up!" Damian screamed, stabbing his fork into the table. The whole table went silent.

Dick gulped and mumbled, "Damian... you're bleeding..." The boy frowned and looked down at his sleeved arm and saw multiple red stains had soaked through. He put on his toughest face and looked back up at his concerned brothers. "I-it's nothing. Probably j-just an injury from yesterday." He stood up from his seat. "Want me to get Alfred-" said Dick.

"No." he walked out the dining hall.

The 13 year old locked himself in his bathroom and pulled down his sleeve revealing the marks he had made on himself the past few months. He winced as he attempted to wipe up the excess blood that had dribbled down to his hand, which Dick had noticed.

He went under the sink and grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol before pouring some over the cuts on his wrist. The stinging was so excruciating that he let out a small cry before quickly covering his mouth.

"You okay in there?" Damian almost jumped out of his skin. "Go away Grayson. Can't a guy use the bathroom in privacy?" he spat sarcastically.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I just- thought I heard you yell." The softness in Dick's voice caused a tear to roll down Damian's face. He wanted nothing more than to just let it all out and leap into his older brother's arms. But no. He couldn't. Being weak is unacceptable. Or atleast, showing your weakness is.

Damian heard a small sigh then some footsteps on the other side of the door. "Finally..." he mumbled. He wrapped a fresh layer of bandage around his wrist then cleaned up the bathroom to make it look as if nothing had happened.

The next day

"Damian! It wasn't my fault! How many times?!" Tim screamed. Damian scoffed.

"I watched you kick him out the way with my own eyes, how is that not your fault?! You could've-"

"He was clawing at my leg! Look!" Tim pulled up his pant leg showing the bloody cat scratches up his calf.

"Hm." Damian crossed his arms and looked the other way. He thought for a moment before smirking suspiciously and walking over to Tim's hamster cage. "Damian... what are are doing?"

The boy kept quiet as he reached in and grabbed the small animal. Tim watched confused and slightly nervous. "Hey! I didn't say you could touch her!"

Damian teased him by stroking her, "What? I'm only playing."

Tim sighed. "Fine, but be gentle-" before he could finish his sentence, Damian dropped Penny and kicked her across the room like a rugby ball. "PENNY!" Tim screamed and ran after her. He fell beside her and scooped her form up into his hands. "Penny?" he poked her gently. She didn't move. Tim stayed like that for a minute or two before putting her down and standing up. Damian dusted his hands satisfied as if he had just won a trophy. "Hey Timmy, when's dinn-" he felt himself be tackled to the floor harshly, letting out a gasp as the wind was taken out of him. "You little shit!!" He began throwing hard jabs at Damian's stomach over and over and over again.

Meanwhile, Dick was a few floors down typing away on the Batcomputer. "Code 5468, Bludhaven...-" He muttered into his speaker. He tried to ignore the thuds coming from upstairs as he was working on a very important task, but then there came an extraordinary loud bang that caught his attention. Dick sighed and deactivated the computer before standing up and walking upstairs. "Those boys..." he groaned.

"Don't they have better things to do than-" he burst into Tims bedroom and gasped when he saw Damian being held to the floor struggling, and Tim ontop of him practically knocking the life out of him.

"Guys, guys! Hey that's enough!" Dick ran to Tim and yanked him off the younger boy and tossed him to the other side of the room. "Stay there!" He yelled before kneeling beside the 13 year old. "Damian?" he asked, putting his head in his lap. Damian was gasping for air harshly and coughing up blood. Dick turned him onto his side and stroked his hair. "Breathe, Dami." he instructed carefully, rubbing his back. Tim stood up and dusted himself off, "He started it."

Dick snapped around and yelled, "I don't CARE who started it! That's not the point, Tim!! He's your little brother! You don't beat him up, ever!"

"But he-"

"EVER!"

"Why not? He-"

"You just don't! He's your brother and that's the only reason you need!"

Tim scoffed, "Hardly." he was taken by surprise when the Dick stood up and pinned him against the wall. "He is, Tim! As much as you don't like it, as much as you wish he wasn't, he is! You're supposed to protect and look after your family! Look at him!"

Tim glanced over at Damian on the floor, and guilt hit him. He looked down and sighed. Dick carried on, "Would you like if Jason did that to you?!"

"No..."

Dick softened his voice, "Would you like if I did that to you?"

"No- you wouldn't..."

"Exactly." he let go of Tim's collar.

"I'm sorry..."

Dick sighed and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to..."

Damian's breathing had stabilised and he began to sit up, holding his nose. Dick watched as Tim walked over to him and helped him up.

"Damian... I- are you bleeding?" Tim reached over and took a tissue from a box and handed it to him. Damian didn't say a word as he took it and pinched his bloody nose. He took a deep breath, "Damian, I am very sor-so- sssss.. ooooo... rwrwr-" he groaned. "I can't do it." he stood up but received the most deadly look from Dick which made him sit down again. "I'm very... sorry..." Tim smiled. "I did it!"

Dick clapped, "Well done." he looked at Dami. "Well?"

Damian rolled his eyes and said plainly, "Apology not accepted."

They stood there awkwardly.

"Damian, Tim said sorry, which you know he doesn't do often. I think you should appreciate-"

"I don't care! He kicked Alfred!"

"And YOU killed Penny!"

Dick frowned, "What did you do Dami?!"

"She deserved it! If you kick my cat, I'm gonna kill your stupid hamster!"

Tim's blood was boiling so hard, tried so hard not to start attacking him again. He simply stood up and screamed in his face, "THATS IT! YOU SEE THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!! YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF, YOU THINK YOURE SO ENTITLED AND THAT EVERYONE LOVES YOU BUT REALLY, EVERYBODY HATES YOU!"

"TIM ENOUGH!" Dick pulled him back.

"NO! HE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Tim groaned. But before he could say any more, Damian had already run out the room. Dick sighed, "We'll get you a new hamster..."

Tim glared at him. "I don't want a new hamster. I want Damian dead."

"Tim! You don't mean that!"

"Oh, but I do."


	2. starving-part2

Damian ran back in. "And just the record, you touch Alfred again and next time Penny will be you!" Dick went to him and examined his nose and bruises. "Hang on lil D, let me get the first aid kit." He left the room. "And nothing better happen whilst I'm gone!"

Tim and Damian glared at eachother.

"You got what you deserved." said Tim darkly.

"So did your stupid little rut. Plus, if I was really trying I could've easily beaten you."

"Sure sure. Whatever you say." he rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky I didn't have my katana in hand. You would've be a goner by now!"

"Oh yeah! Is that so?" he yelled and grabbed Damian's wrist and pulled it hard. The 13 year old screamed in pain and pulled it back.

"Wow you're such a pussy. I didn't even touch your arm during that fight." he laughed.

Dami tried to ignore him but felt a warm sensation on his wrist again. His eyes widened and he pulled his sleeve down further. "Oh god no, please not now." he whispered.

"Who are you talking to freak?"

"Nobody just shut up! You're making my ears bleed!"

"And so are you! Everytime I have to hear your annoying voice I get a headache! Just don't bother talking. Or even better, just do us all a favour and die." he shoved his younger brother backwards and he fell on his back. Robin groaned and sat up.

"Damian..." he gulped.

He noticed all the colour had drained from Tim's face, like he'd just see a ghost.

"What do you want!" he yelled angrily.

"W-What...-?"

"Huh?"

"W-what did you d-do?"

He frowned and looked down to where Tim was staring. He gasped as soon as he realised his sleeves had come up when he fell. He quickly pulled them down and looked back up at Tim, who was on the verge of fainting. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing Damian..." he stepped closer. "Please tell me this isn't real... please tell me you haven't been-" a tear fell from his face.

Tim? Crying? Infront of Damian?

"It's not what it looks like." he stood up. Tim reached out but Damian flinched and moved away. That's the moment Tim realised. "Is this...- because of me?"

"No... not entirely."

"Damian I'm-"

"I'm back!" Dick said loudly. Damian jumped and turned around and karate chopped his leg out of fright. But Tim... Tim just stood there.

"Ow!" he fell to his knees. "Any need?"

Damian quickly pulled his sleeves back down before Dick got back on his feet. "Let's see now. I don't think your nose is broken but I just need to double check- Tim are you alright?"

"I'm- I.. I-.." suddenly he hunched over a nearby trash can and started throwing up.

"Oh my god-" Dick rushed to Tim and rubbed his back. "Come on buddy, let it all out."

"No!" he cried. "I don't deserve help!"

"What?"

"I'm such a horrible person." he cried harder. "I am the worst person on this planet."

"Tim, I think you're not thinking straight right now. Come on, I'll help you into bed and-"

"NO!" Tim stopped throwing up and glanced over at Damian. "I should've been a better brother. I'm- I'm..." his eyes crossed and he fell to the ground.

"Tim!" Dick caught him.

"I-Is he okay?"

"I think so... just ill probably."

"Ill?"

"Probably the flu."


	3. chapter 3

Later that same day, Batman decided to sent the bat bros on patrol due to some so called 'sketchy behaviour'

"Right, is everything ready to go?" Nightwing glanced at Red Hood (although he wasn't wearing his red helmet tonight)

"I know how to work this thing Dick, it's not exactly rocket science."

"Alright alright, just checking. You're lucky Miss Martian let us use the Bioship tonight, she was rather adamant about not getting a single scratch on it though." Dick chuckled.

"And that's why I, the best driver, am going to pilot."

"You don't have to. It has auto pilot. And even if it didn't, there's no way would I let YOU drive."

"Oh yeah? Who would then?"

"Good question. Not Tim because he'd probably fall asleep behind the wheel, and definitely not Damian because- just no."

"Whatever. This whole thing is pointless anyways." Jason ruffled his hair and slumped into one of the seats.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Red Hood smirked at Nightwing, "We all know the real reason we've been chucked out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Dick, face it. The old man wants us out because he's expecting someone."

"Expecting who? I wasn't told we were having visitors. Is it Barb? Or Steph?"

Jason simply rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. A woman."

"Oh." his eyes widened. "Ooohhhh."

"Yeah. He just wants us gone so he has the place all to himself if you know what I mean."

"Don't be disgusting."

"Just stating the facts." Red Hood chuckled.

Two younger familiar voices edged nearer the aircraft.

But- something was off. They weren't... arguing.

"Are you sure you should come? I really think you should just-"

"I'm fine Drake."

"Dami I just-"

"First of all, never refer to me as Dami. And second, stop treating me like a baby! I liked you better when you were horrible."

Tim sighed and followed Robin onto the ship.

Nightwing leaned against the wall pretending he hadn't just eavesdropped on their conversation. "Hey guys!" he smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Whatever. Can we just do this?" groaned Robin.

"Love the enthusiasm." Jason rolled his eyes. "We'll leave you behind next time if you want."

Damian ignored him. The ship started up as soon as the door closed and not long later they were up in the night sky.

Nightwing looked at Red Robin and smiled, "Feeling better?" All he got in response was a shrug and small nod.

"Here I got you some medicine from first aid."

Dick held out two pills.

"I said I'm fine." he glared.

"I'm just trying to help you Timmy."

"Well don't!" Tim stood up and went upfront of the ship beside Jason. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed staring out the window.

Nightwing nudged Damians side gently, "Hey, what's up with him?"

"Can I read minds?" he asked bored.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Nope."

"Uhh... no?"

"So why are you asking me?"

"Well I just figured since you two are friends now I-"

Robins eyes shot to Nightwing.

"We are not friends." he scowled.

Dick sighed and faced forward, giving up.

Red Hood sat up in his seat and looked out the window of the ship as something caught his eye. It was a flicker of light and some movement but it was too dark to tell.

"Everhthing alright Jay?" asked Nightwing.

"I thought I saw something."

"Is it worth checking out?"

"Well we've got nothing else to do." he loaded his gun. Dick put his hands out. "Jay, we talked about this. Many, many times. No guns."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I got this." said Robin as he tightened his utility belt and swung up his cloak hood.

Tim immediately stood up and spoke for the first time since they departed, "I'm coming with you."

"I can handle it."

"Batman gave us specific instructions. It's a team mission."

"He never-" Robin groaned defeated. "Hurry up."

Nightwing stopped the bioship in the sky whilst Red Robin unlatched the door.

"Be careful guys." said Dick.

"What he said." Jason added, whilst eating a bag of potato chips.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Amateur." and jumped out the ship, shooting his grappling gun.

His gun latched onto a nearby building wall and he jumped down, landing on the ground with a pose.

Tim followed shortly behind.

Robin squinted his eyes in the dark alley.

"I can't see anything." he pulled out a small flashlight and viewed his surroundings. "Disgusting. This place probably has rats." he walked down the alley cautiously, looking out for any movement.

"Damian?" he heard a whisper behind him.

"Were on patrol idiot." he said, still looking around.

"Sorry, Robin."

"Is it important?"

"Well, yeah. To me it is..."

"Personal problems are to be left at home. We're at work."

"I-I know but I-"

Damian placed a finger to his brother's lips.

"Did you hear that?"

"I... I didn't hear anything. If you're gonna say something mean just-"

"No I seriously heard something. Like... a bell."

"A bell? We're next to a neighbourhood. Its probably nothing

"Just shut up already! Let me listen!" he whisper-shouted.

Damian slowly went towards where he thought he'd heard the sound from. "Cover me." he muttered.

He put his back against the wall with his flashlight in one hand, his katana in the other. "1...2...3!" Robin yelled and turned the corner sharply, raising his katana ready to attack. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he looked down.

"A hound." he mumbled.

"A what?" Tim came around the corner and saw the black labrador puppy standing before them, panting happily. "Oh..." a smile creeped onto Tim's face. "Hey there buddy." he crouched down and petted the puppies head. "What's your name?" he examined the dogs collar, where a bell and a name tag was. "Sticky? That's... original."

Damian scoffed and slid his katana back into its pouch. "Pathetic. All this for a mutt."

"Better safe then sorry." Tim smirked, still petting Sticky.

Tim's earpiece rang. "Everything okay?" Nightwing was heard. "Yup! Everything's great. We're coming back now."

"I'm not sure you will."

Tim's eyes widened. That wasn't Damians voice. He stood up afraid to turn around. When he finally did, he saw a buff man with a mask, holding his little brother in a headlock, with a gun pressed to his chest.


	4. chapter 4

warning: sexual references

Damian didn't look scared. But he should've been. Only Damian Wayne could be seconds away from death and still act like everything's fine. He was taught from a young age that showing fear was unacceptable. A huge factor to that was his own mother.

"Let. Him. Go."

The man laughed. "Why would I do that? He's so cute and petite. We're gonna have lots of fun. Aren't we munchkin?" he whispered into Robin's ear. He was creepily close. The masked man then slid a hand down Damian's back and grabbed his behind.

The younger boy whined extremely uncomfortable.

Tim clenched his fists. He was furious. How dare someone touch his brother like that.

"You're disgusting. He's 13!"

The man chuckled. "As they say, age is just a number." he began kneading Robin's ass.

Damian squirmed as a tear fell. Not of fear, embarrassment.

Red Robin could feel his blood boil. He cracked his knuckles. The man shook his head. "Nu-uh. If you attempt to fight me or tell on me-" he cocked the gun and pushed it deeper into Damian's chest.

"No! Please." Tim pleaded.

A small voice was muffled by the mans muscles.

"What's that baby?" he smirked evilly.

"G-Get..." the boy coughed, "...out of here."

"I'm not leaving you. Not with this disgusting, perverted, sick bastard. Just hang on."

Tim's nerves rose when he heard his intercom.

"Why aren't you guys back yet? Is everything okay?" asked Dick.

Tim looked up at the man holding his baby brother, he received a menacing look as he slowly shook his head. He sighed and shakily responded.

"Y-Yes... e-everything's f-f-fine."

"Timmy? What's going on?"

"Everything is perfect." he bit his lip holding back tears.

"Okay... well when-"

Jason interrupted the conversation, "Will you guys hurry up? It's been 10 minutes. I need a burger and a milkshake."

The intercom shut off. Over at the other end, Nightwing was worried. "Something's not right." he paced back and forward looking for his escrima sticks.

"They said everything's good. Stop worrying, that's your problem. You worry too much."

"Okay, maybe I do. But how many times have I been wrong?"

Jason bit his lip and frowned. "Let's go."

"On your knees." the man said. Tim sighed and knelt down.

"Now stay there and behave like the dog you are. Now... as for you baby boy~" he licked Robin's cheek.

"Leave him alone!"

He continued kneading Damian's ass with one hand, and used the other to rip open his tunic. Damian shivered feeling the strangers' cold hand violate him. He wanted to disappear as his nipple was played with. "Good boy." His hand slid lower as he muttered sickening things into Robin's ear.

Suddenly a batarang flew past Damian's head. He gasped startled but was relieved it didn't hit him. The masked pervert began screaming in pain and pushed the boy off him. Tim stood up and caught Damian before he hit the ground. "Oh my god-" Tim gagged, visibly nauseous. Robin looked down at what he was looking at and saw the mans hand still in his tunic, but it was no longer attached to his arm.

Damian went pale and picked up the hand before tossing it to the side.

Nightwing landed beside them, followed by Red Hood. "You guys okay? Is anyone hurt?"

Tim jumped up and tackled the man. "You sick, disgusting son of a bitch!" he repeatedly banged his head against the concrete. "Go to hell! That's where you belong! With the rest of the pedophiles out there!"

"Enough!" Nightwing dragged Tim off him.

"He deserves it! He should feel pain!" he kicked and punched the air screaming.

"Timmy, Timmy..." Dick held Tim close to his chest tightly. "Shhh..." he stroked the boys hair.

Damian stood up and buttoned his cloak up to hide his ripped tunic.

"Tell me what happened. Why are you so upset?"

asked Dick.

"He-"

"He robbed Miss Smith's store. The one down the road." said Robin.

All three boys looked at him. "But-"

"That's all that happened."

Tim looked horrified. How could he keep this to himself? He was assaulted by a potential rapist. It scared him to think what would've happened to his baby brother if Jason and Dick hadn't intervened.

"Tim... why were you calling him a pedophile?"

"He is! He-"

Robin cleared his throat. Tim was extremely overwhelmed. Surely the right thing to do was report the guy... but he was still trying to gain back Damian's trust. He sighed. "I don't know... I was just angry."

Nightwing placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"That is a very serious accusation, Tim. It could ruin someone's life. And it is also an insult to real victims of rape or assault."

Tim clenched his fists again. It was painful holding everything back. Damian was a victim. That horrible man deserves punishment. His life should be ruined. Tim is the reason he will walk free. Surely he couldn't let that happen.

"I know... I'm sorry..." he looked down. What was the matter with him? Why wasn't he saying anything?

"The police are on their way. We should go." said Jason. Nightwing raised an eyebrow, "What about Bruce and his so called 'company'?"

"I meant we should go grab a bite to eat. I'm starving." he patted his stomach.

"We can't just go get food. We're supposed to be working. Sorry Jaybird."

"If Bats isn't working then I'm not either." he slid his gun back into his pocket. "Who's coming?"

Dick sighed. "Fine. But just this once."

Jason smirked. He knew he'd always get his way.

The bell dinged sweetly as Dick and his brothers strolled into the corner cafe, all wearing their casual clothes. "Hm. It's pretty crowded for a Tuesday night." said Dick with a smile on his face.

"Shut up and find us a table." Jason groaned.

"Can't you see that's what I'm doing? You haven't stopped complaining since we left," he chuckled. "There." the boys made their way to the last booth.

Tim made sure he sat beside Damian. Neither had said a word since the incident.

A pretty waitress arrived and handed out the menus.

"Here you go, boys. There's a specialty on tonight."

Jason smirked looking her up and down. "And so there is."

Dick scoffed. "Do you mind? I'm about to eat."

The girl giggled and winked at him before leaving. Jason watched as she walked off and bit his lip.

Dick skimmed through the menu but couldn't help notice the two very quiet boys opposite him.

"What are you guys having?" he asked. They both kept their heads down.

"Guys? Tim?"

"Not hungry." he mumbled.

"Alright. What about you Dami?"

Damian glanced up at his oldest brother.

"I'm not hungry either."

"Oh come on. You missed dinner. You must be atleast a little-."

"I said I'm not hungry!"

Jason lowered his menu and smirked at the gremlin. "Ooo someone's in a mood."

"Jason." Tim shot Jason an 'i'm warning you' look.

Dick and Jay exchanged confused looks. Tim had never stuck up for the demon brat.

Damian stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

H ignored his brothers and went into the men's restroom, thankfully it was empty.

Jason scoffed. "Moody little brat."

Dick glared, "Hey! That's enough. Obviously he's just not himself right now."

"Not himself?" he laughed, "Are you kidding me? He's always got a problem with everyone."

"He's had a difficult past, Jay. Surely you should know how it feels."

"I do. But I don't go around acting like a spoilt little brat, treating the people who look after me like shit."

Tim scowled at Jason with remorse in his eyes.

"You sure about that?" he spat. He then stood up from the table and made his way into the bathroom, where he assumed Damian had went.

He peeked inside but saw no one.

"Demon? You in here?"

It was a pretty big restroom so he took a look around but it was completely empty. Tim sighed and made his way to the sinks. He examined himself in the mirror and ruffled his hair. "What a mess."

It was then that he heard a small sob coming from behind him. In the reflection of the mirror he noticed one of the stall doors were locked, he had missed it before. "Damian?" he called out.

He didn't receive an answer but he could see just the soles of his shoes dangling from the gap underneath the stall door. "Damian... I know you're in there... will you please come out?"

Surprisingly the sobs stopped and the lock on the door clicked. Wow, that was easy.

Tim looked down at Damian. He'd never noticed how tiny he was. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. He couldn't think of the right words because he'd never seen Damian cry before.

"You just gonna stand there like an idiot?" the boy asked in a cracked voice.

Tim unfroze and wrapped his arms around Damian, hugging him tightly. The demons eyes widened at first as he had never experienced this much interaction with another human.

The feeling of Tim's embrace eventually caused him to give in and hug back. Damian continued to cry into Tim's chest.

"I know buddy..." he stroked his hair. "The world is a mean place."

"I just..." he sniffled. "I should've done better tonight."

Tim lifted Damian's chin so he could look him in the eyes. "Are you kidding? You were amazing Dami."

"No... that guy.. he won."

"Far from it, baby bro. I made sure I left a mark on him before we left."

"His hands were so cold... I've never felt like that before. The way he-"

Tim pulled the boy closer. He didn't want to be reminded of all the details.

He thought for a moment. "Damian?"

Tim's blue eyes met with the large pair of green ones.

"Why didn't you tell Dick and Jason what really happened?" he asked.

Damian sighed and peeled himself off Tim. He then walked to the sinks and washed his face.

"Damian. I asked you a question."

He dried his face on his sleeve.

"Why does it matter? It's over now." he headed to the restroom exits and opened the door. He didn't get a chance to leave before a hand slammed the door shut again.

"I want to know."

Damian glared at Tim. "Just leave me alone! What is it to you anyway?!" he yelled.

Timothy grabbed the demons shoulders firmly and forced him to face him. "Because I care. Alright? And I..."

The 13 year old raised an eyebrow.

"I... I love you. Okay? Satisfied?"

Damian's eyes sparkled a little. "You do?"

Tim nodded.

"But... why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Damian.. you're my brother. I didn't realise it was such a surprise to you."

"It's not I just... didn't know you did. Not as much as Jason and Dick anyway."

Tim chuckled. "You guys are all so different. And each of you are insane, so much it makes me question my sanity at times. But that doesn't mean I don't love you guys. And that definitely doesn't mean I love you any less. I'm sorry I never showed it."

Damian looked at the ground. The conversation had become too cheesy for his liking.

"Even though you can be a brat sometimes."

"Shut up Drake." he nudged Tim. The older boy laughed and ruffled the younger ones hair.

Damians smile faded as he shuffled his feet.

"Okay... the reason I didn't tell you was because-"

——————

i loveeee cliff hangers!! anyways, sorry for not updating for a few months I was busy with school and kinda forgot about this fanfic. but im back into it now and will be updating regularly! thankyou for all the kind comments bc i look at all of them :)

and if you have any suggestions or ideas for this fanfic (although i have a lot planned) i'd love to know and hear about them bc it motivates


	5. chapter 5

Damian stared blankly at the ground. The older boy watched him, waiting for a reply.

"The reason I didn't tell them was... well..."

"Go on."

"I just didn't want them to worry. You know how Grayson is."

"Damian-"

"It's my decision, and I'm choosing to keep it a secret. Understood?"

Tim sighed deeply. There was no winning this.

"Damian... I know you like to act tough and don't want this to spoil your whole 'fearless' mojo. But I dont think you quite understand how serious this i-"

"Drake." he folded his arms.

"Wayne." Tim glared.

"Grayson and Todd have enough on their plate- with them being superheroes and all. They don't need me bugging them. I can handle it."

"You're not bugging them." he placed a hand on Damian's shoulder and knelt down to his level.

"They're going to worry no matter what."

"They shouldn't. I'm perfectly capable of-"

Tim stood up frustrated.

"No you're not! You're just a kid!" he looked down.

"We shouldn't even be in the this situation. You should be in school or-.. or doing homework or something I don't know! I thought it would end with me. But then they had to bring you into it aswell..."

Damian looked confused. "Into what?"

He ran a hand through his hair stressed.

"All this. Being Robin. It's too dangerous. Jason was beaten to death with a crowbar when he was 12. 12!"

he yelled.

"But he came back to life didn't he?"

"That's not the point Damian... the point is..." he sighed. "I don't even know anymore..." he leaned his back against the wall and slid down it.

As heedless as he was, Damian could tell Tim was upset. And frustrated. He could deal with evil masterminds, wanted mass murderers and armed thugs but he was never taught how deal with angst riddled older brothers. He thought for a moment before walking over to his brother and sitting beside him.

"I'll tell them." he said.

Tim looked up almost immediately.

"You will?"

Damian nodded. "Just not tonight. I want some time."

A smile slipped onto Tim's face. "Sure thing."

Tim twiddled his thumbs together as an awkward silence filled the room. He opened his mouth to speak. "You're a good Robin you know." he said.

Damian frowned.

"I guess I was just jealous. Jealous that I was being replaced. But now I'm older I understand."

"Understand?"

"Understand that I wasn't being replaced. I was actually moving up a rank, and handing my position to someone more suitable. I... didn't think you'd be able to handle it."

"Hey! That's rich coming from yo-"

"You didn't let me finish! I was gonna say I'm proud of you and happy with how far you've come."

Damian looked to the side to hide his smile. It felt good to be approved, especially by his 'enemy'.

"I mean I'm still the better looking one but-"

a fist met Tim's upper arm. "Ow!" he chuckled.

"That hurt." he rubbed his arm. "That's gonna leave a mark tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Tim rolled his eyes playfully at his brothers witty remark. "Brat."

"Nerd."

Despite the brothers having a moment, the restroom door creaked open. The two boys jumped to their feet just as a little old man walked in.

Tim and the man nodded at eachother as a way of saying hello, the man then disappeared into one of the stalls.

"We should go." said Damian.

"Burger?" Tim smiled.

He shook his head. "No. Like I said, not hungry."

Unironically, a faint growl echoed from Damian's stomach. The boy flushed in embarrassment and rubbed his belly in attempt to quiet it down.

Tim smirked. "I have reason to believe you are lying."

"I'm just not in the mood." he sighed.

"Hey... I'll eat if you eat."

Damian was sickened by the sympathetic emotion that was displayed on Drake's face.

"Fine."

————

"The burger meat is gluten free right?" Dick asked the waitress.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Dick, this isn't the Hard Rock fucking Cafe. You get what you're given, deal with it."

The waitress laughed. "Well actually, all our meat is infact gluten free." she smiled.

"Nice. I'll have that then." he smiled back.

She scribbled their orders down on her notepad.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's-"

"Hey, woah." Dick intervened. "What about Dami and Tim?"

"What about them? They said they didn't want anything."

"We should still get them something."

"Dick, I'm not spending extra money on a plate of food that's not gonna get touched."

"I'll pay for it then. I want them to eat too. Especially Damian, he missed dinner."

Jason scoffed. "They made it very clear they didn't want anything before storming off in a huff like the ungrateful, moody little-"

"We're back!" Tim smiled and sat back in his seat, followed by Damian.

"Just in time. Are you guys sure you're not hungry?" Dick asked.

"Actually we've changed our minds. Two burgers for us."

Dick smiled pleased and shot Jason an 'I told you so' look.

The waitress scribbled on her notepad again. "Absolutely. And drinks?"

"A water-" Damian mumbled but was interrupted by Tim once again.

"Two strawberry milkshakes!"

Damian glared at Tim.

He noticed and decided to take it further.

"-with cream." he smirked.

"Great. Food won't be long." she smiled and walked away.

Dick beamed at the them. "You two must be hungry."

"We sure are. Right Dami?" he nudged him gently.

Damian sighed and muttered, "Sure."

————

Not long later, plates of hot food were placed on the table. Jason licked his lips and didn't even wait for the others to start before tucking into his bbq ribs. Tim often wondered how on earth his brother kept the figure he had when he ate like a literal pig.

Damian eyed his double decker hamburger and felt a little nauseous. How on earth was his small body supposed to ingest all that?

Tim was feeling similarly to how Damian felt but he wanted to set a good example so he took an over exaggerated bite. With ketchup and grease running down his chin, he smiled to himself. "Mmmm."

Damian, although disgusted by Tim's slurps and Jason's smacking, picked up his burger (which was almost the size of his head) and took a small nibble from the meat. His taste buds began tingling as the juice from the meat trickled down his tongue and down the corners of his mouth. He wanted more. Immediately after swallowing the first bite he dove in and took a big, hungry bite from his burger. Then to wash it down, he leant over the table and took a few heavy gulps from his milkshake.

"Hey," Dick chuckled. "You got a little something there bud."

"Huh?"

Jason, who had acquired a beard of bbq sauce, looked up from his plate. "Oh my god." he licked his fingers. "That is adorable. Where's my phone?"

he dropped his ribs and rifled through his pockets feeling for his phone.

"What is he talking about? What's going on!"

"Your nose." Tim laughed.

"My what?" but before he could register what was happening, a bright light flashed in his face and blinded him. "Ah!"

"That's a keeper." Jason chuckled. Dick took his phone and melted at the image before him.

"Send that to me. That's my new screen saver."

Damian growled furiously and scrubbed his face to erase whatever everybody was laughing at.

"Here." Tim used his thumb to wipe some cream off Damian's nose.

"I hate you all." he folded his arms angrily.

"We love you too lil D." smiled Dick who was still beaming at the picture.

He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food.

—————

20 minutes past, and all 4 boys sat there with empty plates infront of them, including Damian. Somehow he'd managed to devour the entire burger alongside the milkshake. He felt like he was about to explode.

A different waiter came by this time as they'd been there so long that the shifts had changed.

"Here's the bill. Thankyou for coming and enjoy the rest of your evening." he walked away.

Dick reached into his pocket for his wallet but Jason stopped him. "I got it."

After he had payed, the boys stood up to go. As Tim buttoned up his coat he was surprised Damian hadn't thrown a complaint at him about the food- or anything really.

"So did you enjoy the-" he turned around and saw something he'd never seen before. A peaceful Damian. He had fallen asleep. He knew this would be a moment he'd never forget.

"Hey guys loo-" but Jason and Dick were already outside waiting for them. He reached out his hand to wake him but he looked so peaceful. The slow rise and fall of his chest put Tim at ease. He realised he had no other choice. His hands slipped under Damians arms and he picked the younger one up. Holding him close to his chest, he carried him outside.

The crisp whoosh of cold air and snow hit them, waking Damian. "W-What's going on?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." he whispered soothingly.

As tempting as that sounded, Damian attempted to wriggle out of his brother's arms.

"Hey. I don't mind carrying you."

"I'm not a baby, Timothy. I have legs that work perfectly well, most likely better than yours."

Well, it was nice while it lasted. Tim sighed and put him down. He put a hand out for Damian to hold, but was painfully rejected.

"Come on guys! It's freezing out here!" called Dick from the distance.

"Coming!" Tim called back and walked faster, following the snowy footprints. He shivered and hugged himself as the snow got heavier and unbearably cold. He just wanted to get back home.

"Damian you must be freezing," he took off his scarf and turned around but saw he was gone.

"Damian..?"


End file.
